The Blue Hour
by geee2pmm
Summary: Bella and Edward stand in the middle of the forest but a mysterious creature is peeking in. After Edward begins to notice therefore he takes Bella back to his house. The next day they drive to school and gets a surprise call from Alice....


**The Blue Hour**

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to give a shout out that this is my version of a Twilight story in the series. This story has a mix of Dracula and Twilight. Which means all rights to the characters go to Stephine Meyer and Bram Stoker!**

Rushing winds bind, the scent of lavender arose; somewhere deep in the woods stand two figures, one with a shadow of a female the other male. Creeping about them was a smaller figure, not human, but more like an animal. From a distance appears a full moon. Whispers begin to spread, the wind seems to speak. The hand of the male caresses the female's smooth pale face. With a slight blush from her he lowers his head and gives a light peck on her ruby lips. With the wind rushing about like the speed of light, her long brunette hair flows. His strong arms wrap around her waist. She reacts with a shocked visage. The animal from before stares with jealousy in his eyes, they glow in somewhat a golden colour. As he moves closer to the two lovebirds, the bushes begin to move. The lovers soon deepen into their kiss; the male senses the sound within the bushes and directs his lover into a safer area. The creature knew he has been spotted; he thinks quickly and disappears into the darkness.

He carries his soulmate princess style and runs through the forest faster than any living thing. Like always she would be complaining about his speed and will become dizzy. Him on the other hand would smirk and have a small quiet chuckle below his voice. Once they reached his home he lays her down onto his bed. She tries to recover from the faintness, and asks for a minute to be human. Usually, he would both rest and be patient, but this time he was worried and speechless. She saw his concerned face; she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers in his ear to tell him not to worry. He replies "How can I not be worried. It was obvious Jacob was spying on us. He was jealous, I swear one more look of him and I'll rip him into pieces! Don't you see Bella; he looks at you like you're his. I don't want that." She answers "Edward, can you please relax and calm down. Even if he does have feelings for me I won't accept them. Remember our promise to each other that we'll always be together?" His response "Yes I do Bella, but he's still somewhat a threat."

Somewhere in a thousand miles was an old castle, it had chipped bricks, creaky doors and shattered windows. Inside the castle was a man with black short hair and a long navy cape. A knock is heard on the door. The man turns around and allows a slim figure to enter. It was for sure a woman in maybe her twenties. His sinister eyes glow in the room and his smile becomes menace. He says "Lucy how was your day, did you gather any blood sweetheart?" She nods her head and licks her lips. She replies "Count Dracula you weren't thinking of finding that girl right?" He says "Why Lucy you seem curious. She seems delightful; I believe this is the start of the blue hour. Don't you think?" Lucy says "Yes master it is it truly is."

It was morning in Forks Bella wakes up in Edward's cold arms. His eyes closed and his face as beautiful as usual. Bella still can't believe she is a vampire, it felt like it was only last month she was still human. She stared at the clock it was only nine she falls back asleep. About a few hours later, she awakes and notices Edward was already up. She walks down the stairs and peeks at what her lover was doing. Edward says "Oh you're up, I was wondering when you would finally come down and eat." Bella says "Sorry, I was kind of sleepy. I can cook myself you know since I'm the only one here that has an appetite." Edward chuckles and says "It's only right for a man to cook for his wife." He winks and Bella begins to blush. Bella sits down at the dining table and waits for her breakfast. She watches has Edward kindly makes her food. He soon finishes and places the food on the table. Edward takes the fork and knife and cuts the eggs. He tries to feed Bella, but Bella refuses. Bella says "I'm not three you know, I can eat myself." Edward replies sarcastically "Well I thought since you were tired it would be right to feed you or should you feed me?" Bella laughs and pinches Edward's nose. She says "It's about time to go to school. Let's go."

Edward acting like a gentleman opens the door for Bella. Bella gets into the car and Edward straps their seat belts. He starts the engine, as he drove, they past by Charlie's house. Bella rolls down the window and waves at her dad. After a twenty minute drive they arrive at their university. Bella kisses Edward goodbye and walks to her class. She enters the biology room, she smiles and flashbacks reappear. She begins to fantasize about her old times in high school when she first met Edward. The bell goes off and Bella grabs her seat. The teacher begins the class by asking them for their labs and announces the new assignment. In Edward's medical class he was practicing exercises on dummies. By lunchtime, they met up and ate together and of course Edward just watched Bella eat. While eating they discussed about their classes. Edward's cell phone suddenly rings and on the other side Bella heard a loud shout "Hey Edward! I'm back from Europe! How are you and Bella? You two have done anything much right? Let me talk to Bella!!" Edward replies "Alice you have to quiet down we are in school right now." He hands the phone to Bella. Bella says "Hi Alice, how are you?" Alice replies "I've been great. When you guys finish school come home I have a surprise for you two!" Bella says "Oh ok....Bye." Edward asks "I heard something about a surprise, that doesn't sound good." Bella responds "Yeah I know what you mean." The class bell rings and the two return to their classes.

Once classes were over Edward picked up Bella from biology and they drove home. During the ride they decided to be happy about the surprise. Edward says "No matter how ridiculous Alice's surprise is we should play along." Bella replies "Well hasn't it always been like that, remember last time you two tricked me into going to prom. That was low you know." Edward says "Yeah, but admit it you had some fun." Bella ignores him and stares out the window. Edward says "It's still frustrating to not know what you are thinking about." Bella says "Edward, do you still think that way. It really doesn't matter what I think, since my thoughts are lame and boring." Edward parks the car into the garage and opens the door. Alice shouts "SUPRISE!!" She hands them two plane tickets. Edward and Bella say "Thanks Alice, but we already had our honeymoon." Alice says "That's not the point; I want you two to take a break from school." Bella says "I can't just skip school like this, I'm only a first year it wouldn't be safe." Alice says "Bella loosen up you'll be fine."

Bella and Edward enter their bedroom while Alice was downstairs making dinner. Bella rubs her temples. Edward says "I know you're stressed about school, so you need a break." Bella says "How long will this break last for. I still don't think it is okay to skip school like this." Edward says "Only a week, if you want you can always do some work during the break but don't overdo it." Bella says "Fine." They walk downstairs and agree with Alice. Alice says "Good. Now we can have dinner." They eat for about half an hour. Then Bella and Edward go up to their bedroom and begin to pack. After an hour they finish and showered. Once everything was set they went to bed. By the morning Alice drove them to the airport. They waited for about an hour and a half for the plane and got on board. Alice waved them goodbye and wished them a safe trip. Bella and Edward rode the plane for about four hours and arrived in Transylvania, Europe. Bella was unlucky as always, it was snowing and she hated the cold. Edward tried to make her remain happy. He says "Don't worry things will turn around." Bella says "I don't know." Edward replies "But, remember to keep yourself safe you were always a magnet for danger. I will try to protect wherever you go." Bella puts a frown on her face and pouts. Edward wraps his arm around her back.

Up on the cold mountain was the castle Bran where Count Dracula was planning to find his lady. A century ago, he fell in love with a woman, but she left him with another man. She was known to be dead but Dracula couldn't face it. As a result, he became mad and believed his love was still alive somewhere. Over these years, Dracula has bit many people, man and woman. With his hatred in the world he set out to go to London soon. Yet he sensed his love was back and was very near. Dracula questions himself "Where could she be?" Farther south in a small city Bella and Edward were touring around. Bella says "Edward I heard a myth about Dracula's castle, it's apparently near here. You think it's true that he maybe still alive?" Edward says "I don't know, but if I was able to live this long he probably could be alive." Bella shivers, Edward says "Relax I'm just joking with you." They soon reached the hotel and dropped off their luggage. Bella says "Hey Edward, is it okay if I go around the city by myself later? I want to check out a bookstore. Edward says "Well just promise you won't hurt yourself okay? I have some work to do tonight so don't be too late." Bella nods and exits the room. She grabs her map out of her purse and begins looking for the store.

It was getting dark; the street lights were turned on. The crowds were becoming larger, Bella finally found the bookstore of her dreams. She rubs her hands to keep warm and walks in the store. There was a skinny man with glasses at the counter. Bella asks "Do you have any books that focus on biology?" The worker said "Sorry, no we don't sell those kinds of books, but we do sell books with legends and myths. Would you like to check that out?" Bella says "Sure, why not." She scans through the isle and discovers a book about Dracula. She opens the book and turns to the first page with the contents. She read through it and flipped to page 5 to read the legend. It said "Dracula, a legend about an evil count that was a vampire. Many believe that the count is still alive in the Bran castle up on the mountain. Some say he invites a guest every night and they become his victim." Bella stops reading and places the book back to its original place. The worker says "Miss this book is very legendary are you sure you don't want it?" He puts on a creepy smile. Bella shakes her head and walks out. On the way back to the hotel Bella begins to become cold very cold. Since she didn't have dinner her energy was low. Her sight began to become blurry with the fog. Next thing she knew she fainted on the snow covered ground.

Hours past and she laid there, no one past by it was like a deserted area. In the castle Lucy asks "Master are you going to hunt tonight?" He answers "Yes, I will be back by nine." He then transforms into a bat and searches through the city for his bait. He senses his lover and changes back to himself. He walks around to detect her presence. He felt he was near and he turns into a dark alley, there he sees Bella. Dracula becomes very thirsty and decided to bring Bella back to the castle. After ten minutes Bella awakes in Dracula's bed. She becomes scared knowing that this place wasn't the hotel. She searches through the house and begins to recognize it. In her mind she could picture the images in the book and the house are the same. She becomes shocked as she turns around the corner and sees Dracula. He says "Why hello my love, it has been ten years since I've seen you." He hugs her and Bella begins to refuse, but it was no use he had her tight in his hold. She says "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" He replies "I'm your lover. I brought you here because I missed you." Bella becomes more frightened and tries to escape. She kicks him and starts to run faster and faster. She tried to open the door to exit but it wouldn't budge. Dracula transforms and meets her at the door. He then reappears as himself and says "Don't leave, the night's still young. We've been apart for so long don't you want to talk to me?" Bella says "You freak, I'm not who you think I am. Let me go!" Tears begin to run down her eyes. Dracula rubs them off and forces a kiss on her lips. Bella was definitely not leaving, at least not now.

In the hotel room Edward was beginning to worry about Bella. He sets out into the city to search for her. He goes to the bookstore and asks the worker if he has seen a brunette girl. The worker says "Yes, in fact she left about an hour ago." Edward asks "Do you know which way she went?" The worker answers "I'm not too sure but I think she went down the street that way." Edward thanks the worker and goes down the street. He went down the dark alley and saw a small figure made into the snow. He had a good sense that the figure was Bella. Knowing she was a magnet for trouble, he located foot steps leading to a mountain. He follows them; he soon arrives at a castle.

Edward was then confused he stood there and thought this seems like the castle Bella was telling about earlier. He sensed there was a vampire within the area. He sneaks in through the window. He hears "Stop it, I'm not your lover, let me go. Why are you doing this?" Edward recognizes Bella's voice and decided it's safest if he keeps a low profile. Down the stairs near the front door he sees Dracula gripping his hands onto Bella's wrists. Edward's eyes change colour into dark brown, he becomes very angry. He waits for Dracula to send Bella into her room and snuck in. He says "Bella it's me Edward. Are you okay?" She answers with tears "I don't know. I feel scared Edward, really scared. How are we going to escape?" Suddenly before Edward could reply Dracula storms in and begins to attack Edward. Caught off guard he gets a punch in the face, blood begins to run out of his mouth. Dracula kicks Edward in the gut, after a few hits Edward began to see through Dracula's moves. He starts to attack and each time he nailed Dracula in the gut and face. Bella on the side was having flashbacks about the incident with James. She starts to shake with fear. Not too long Edward orders "Bella close your eyes now!" She obeyed and within a second Edward snapped Draculas neck and grabbed Bella. Edward placed Bella onto his back and they went full speed back to the hotel.

They packed in a hurry and Edward went full speed back to their house. Once they arrived, Alice was shocked to see Edward's injuries. She asks "Oh my god, what happened??" Edward says "It doesn't matter get Bella upstairs while I heal." Alice obeys and helps Bella walk up the stairs slowly. In the bedroom, Bella was still scared and wasn't able to sleep. Edward walks in and says "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I shouldn't have let you go alone it's my fault." Bella with her shaking hands hugs Edward and says "No I'm at fault to I went alone during a cold day." With her shaky voice, Edward felt bad and tucked her into bed. All night he could hear Bella's nightmares and saw her sweat, his heart ached and he felt he was useless. In the morning Bella woke up and felt relieved that it was over. She couldn't believe Edward had killed Dracula. Her flashbacks made her scared and from behind she felt Edward's arms. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. Bella said to herself "With you in my life, I can get over my fears." There they stayed in each other's arms with their faces closer than ever. Outside through the window the light somewhat shined through it was definitely another blue hour.


End file.
